


My Ass, My Seat

by god0trash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, whoops i have no writing talent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god0trash/pseuds/god0trash
Summary: Honestly don't know if I'll ever continue this but, I finally finished enough to call a chapter so ?





	My Ass, My Seat

Locus and Felix were two polar opposite species of people. Locus preferred to be left alone in his spare time and keep himself occupied with God-knows-what, that he would never tell anyone the details of. Felix, on the other hand, loved to be the center of attention and hear all the laughs and adoration that his audience had to offer him. Locus never had been the best at, nor was he interested in making friends and getting on people's "friends lists". Felix adored the attention he could get from just a small remark, spending time perfecting his "people person" personality so that he could make just about anyone love him more than their own family. He was fairly successful in that feat, able to make anyone at school enjoy his company and even enough to have a little group that would follow him around. They viewed themselves as his friends, he viewed them as groupies.  
The two had grown up in the same general area though the schools they went to were large enough to the point that they never really had much interaction with each other. High school marked the period of time when they would be made extremely aware of the others existence. A “widely loved” personality trait of the notorious Felix McScouty was the fact that he did his best to get on people’s nerves. Locus had a… different, notorious personality trait. His being the strong and silent stereotype. People would mock him in hushed whispers but too fearful for their own safety if the were to say anything loud enough for the stronger teenager to hear them. 

Locus had a habit of picking the back corner seat in any classroom and sitting in it all year. He always did this. Freshman year of high school, Felix and Locus were placed in the same biology class, Locus always sitting in the back corner of the room near the large window on the wall. Sophomore year was the same, but the number of classes they had together increased. English, Environmental Science, and Algebra. Locus could always be found in the same location in each classroom. Back left corner, long brown hair in a lazy ponytail or bun. He had dark skin, but there was an X-shaped area of slightly lighter skin on his face over his eyes and centering on the bridge of his nose. He had a scar on his left eyebrow and some various birthmarks. Piercing green eyes glared around the room when students entered, making it known that he didn’t want anyone sitting too close to him. Felix had a different type of “tradition” for his seating. He sat near whoever proved most entertaining for him to be around. The boy had short black hair, shaved on both sides and the tips of the longer part of his hair were dyed a bright, eye-catching orange. He had two eyebrow piercings on his right eyebrow and his left was decorated with having a slit shaved into it. He had fairly pale skin, contrasting with his dark brown eyes. He painted his nails weekly, always somehow making him look edgier than he already appeared.

Part way through Junior year, where they had found themselves having all of their classes together and through the last two years they hadn’t had more than one conversation with each other, like when they were put in groups in class to discuss something. Felix had come up with the perfect plan to keep his little group amused with him. Rushing to English class before anyone else, especially Locus who normally arrived first, could enter the room, tossing his backpack on the desk and throwing himself into the seat in the back left corner of the room, the exact seat that Locus normally claimed as his own in every class. As more students began to file into the room Felix pushed his backpack off of the desk and kicked his feet up on the desk, his chair leaning back on the hind legs. Locus entered the room and stopped as he looked at the seat he sat in daily, letting out an annoyed sigh he walked over to the desk with heavy footsteps.  
“Felix- You’re in my seat.” He said in a voice that was low and cracky, sounding a little bit like pebbles in a cardboard box if you didn’t focus enough on it. The orange haired boy grinned up at him with sharp canines, a smug look taking over his entire face.  
“Actually I think it’s my seat. My ass is in it, ain’t it my dude?” The words came out as if he had practiced them many times to make sure he didn’t mess up while executing his fantastic joke.  
The larger boy just sighed and sat himself in the seat directly next to Felix seeing as the teacher had just entered the room.

“Oh! Switching it up today are we boys?” The teacher remarked with a smile plastered on her face, pretending she didn’t hate her life and her job with these snotty high school students that couldn’t care less about her class.  
The entire class was spent with Felix smugly watching Locus out of the corner of his eye to see how annoyed he was, but Locus holding his composure hoping that lack of reaction would cause the orange haired boy to give up on his endeavor.  
Felix watched on at every movement the grey eyed boy made, and during this time was the first time in the period that they had been going to school together that Felix actually took the time to look at the other. He had dark skin that was perfectly maintained, not a single sign of a blemish, his skin looked soft but also rough at the same time. Felix was curious which it really was. Locus had long hair that was a dark brown that went down to his shoulders but he always kept it in some sort of loose ponytail or tied back somehow. 

Snapping out of his analysis of the other boy as the bell rang. He pouted outwardly from his internal realization of the fact that his joke had elicited no reaction from Locus all period. Locus silently put his notebook into his bag, standing up and placing it over his shoulder, he pushed in his chair and made his way to the exit of the room wordlessly.  
Felix hopped up and pushed his belongings into his bag and stumbled to block Locus’ path, Locus stopping as to not run over the smaller teen, just sighed in response to this and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Can I help you, Felix?” He asked in an incredible uninterested voice.

Felix cleared his throat a little, realizing he had no plan, but as his nature dictated, he had one within a few moments. He spread a wide grin and slung his arm around the taller’s shoulders. “Just thought you could use a buddy there, sad sack. What, don’t act like you don’t adore my company.”

Locus shrugged off Felix’s arm and stepped past him “I don’t.” He stated and continued on his exit route, and Felix backed down for now, wanting to create a new plan before he pounced back into anything else. Locus was a much tougher nut to crack than he thought.


End file.
